Chatterteeth
Gingiva= |-|Where They Cremate the Roadkill= Summary Chatterteeth are a race of sentient mouths who are hated througout the world for their reputation of chewing holes through walls and burrowing through houses, earning them a status as house pests. In Gingiva, a Chatterteeth busts Gingiva out of confinement and escapes with her to a faraway land. This single Chatterteeth explains that before it was customary to remove the heads from women, mouths were removed instead, and that said mouths became sentient, implying that this is where the Chatterteeth came from. In Where They Cremate the Roadkill, Chatterteeth appear again as killable fodder enemies and NPCs, one of which makes a statement revealing that the Chatterteeth are the natural predators of the Vermis worms. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Chatterteeth (Never given a real name, referred to as an individual chatterteeth) Origin: Gingiva Gender: Unknown, likely Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient floating mouth, Chatterteeth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can "taste" the airs people walk in) Status Effect Inducement (Seduction, Poison), Alchemy, Health Restoration, Statistics Amplification, Levitation, possible Disease Manipulation (The Queen Mother Most High stated that his kin contains all manner of diseases), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Portal Creation (Survived an explosion that tore a hole through dimensions, can also take hits from Genie's bullets, which were shown to be capable of blasting holes through spacetime and killing beings that embody abstract concepts) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought Genie at the end of Gingiva, who in the prequel game could defeat beings who transcend space and time. Other Chatterteeth have shown to be capable of holding their own against the Coolie. Can also damage foes who should possess similar durability to his own due to being the same species and race) Speed: FTL (Capable of keeping up with Genie, who fought on par with The Nomad. The latter could keep up with opponents who could dodge light-based attacks from his Proxies, as well as tag the Gene Player with its bullets) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Seemingly unaffected by explosions caused by the deaths of Mr. Freedom and the First Person Shooter, which both tore holes through The Rift's dimensional walls. Can tank bullets from Genie, which have been shown to be capable of blasting holes through space and time. Other Chatterteeth are capable of taking hits from Coolie and Noshka) Stamina: Superhuman (Implied to be capable of chewing entire tunnels through walls if given the time) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Should be fairly high, the Chatterteeth that assisted Gingiva on her journey is skilled in alchemy and knows how to retune a suggestion machine that is normally meant for spreading info to the masses into an almost sentient and sapient being that fought alongside them for the majority of the game Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Digging/Chewing: '''Using their impressive molars, Chatterteeth are known to dig holes through walls, creating entire tunnels or even chewing up entire underground civilizations over time. '''Chatterteeth's Savvies:' *'Chow Down:' Chatterteeth digs his teeth into the opponent. *'Lip Action:' Chatterteeth smooches the opponent passionately, hard enough to do damage. May seduce them, making them less willing to harm him. Chatterteeth also possesses a much stronger variant of this move known as "Make Out", which simply does more damage. **'Lots of Kisses:' Chatterteeth blows an avalanche of kisses, which does damage to all opponents. *'Perk Works:' Heals Chatterteeth and all of his allies. *'Wise Words:' Gives an ally some words of encouragement, healing them. *'Chatty Kathy:' Chatterteeth makes light of the situation and cracks a joke that may aggravate opponents with how bad it is. *'Bag of Tricks:' Enables Chatterteeth to select a random attack from a much larger group of attacks that he doesn't normally possess. The true extent of this ability is unknown, but it presumably gives him access to all attacks that appear in the game. *'Smoke Up:' Chatterteeth smokes a cigarette. This essentially poisons Chatterteeth and makes him take extra damage at the end of every turn, but it also temporarily induces the Agro status effect on him, which increases his physical strength and makes him more aggressive in nature, refusing to rely on any of his other skills and solely on raw strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Game Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Protagonists Category:Gingiva Category:Playable Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:John Clowder Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Tier 2